Dare's on you
by GummyPenguins
Summary: Summer Anne Adams doesn't care what anyone thinks, Rachel Brooks does. They're best friends... but everyone else seems to want and make their life harder. "Your a soc...?" Questions seem to be not far behind them as they run to stay ahead of the game. Dallas Winston is no fool, he'll find out just what's going on, or will he be too late. T for sure... language... O O


A/N I write in Summer's POV, I'm looking for someone to co-write in Rachel's POV for me, maybe alternate chapters and such. Yes this is my 'first story', but not on fan-fiction. I have another profile I write for different books, and shows. So uh PM if you might be interested, and I'll tell you about Rachel and we can discuss options and ideas.

Chapter 1  
Summer's POV

I stared at my hair wrapped in curlers. Katherine's house was good, and great, and whatever else, but I hate spending Friday nights like this.

"This just isn't very fun." I answer back the girls who asked if I was having a good time. I couldn't blame them though, I've looked disappointed all night.

"Why don't you go do something fun?" Cassidy asked from behind me. I never liked her anyways, so it didn't bother me when I got in her face.

I stood up to her she was an inch taller and a year older, but I didn't care. "Why don't we?" I may have had dark brown hair, but I've been told countless times I deserve red.

"What do you suggest, Adams?" She practically spit my last name on my face.

"I'm game for anything." I wipe of some of her saliva from my check.

"How about the movies?" Rachel my best friend for about three years now, said stepping between us. I already had the curlers out of my hair the mention of a movie.

No one disagreed, so we started walking. I sure wasn't going in her, Katherine's, mom's crappy car, I don't even know if the breaks worked on it.

"What do ya'll want to see, it's on me?" Katherine had more money than the rest of us, I always wondered why she wasn't a Soc.

Me on the other hand I would die if I was a Soc, but it beats being Greaser trash that's for sure. I was friends with some Greasers before high school. They ditched me for their own kind though as soon as we started high school. I guess maybe I still held some of their habits.

They settle on some movie about the beach. Whatever, why not?

We sat in the middle getting a great view, we only need four seats. Katherine and Rachel made sure to sit between me and Cassidy. That happened all the time though, I wasn't afraid to tell someone what I though about them. I bet no Greaser has ever heard 'that's not lady like' more than I have.

There weren't many people there, which I was thankful for. A few upfront Soc and a couple of Greasers in the back.

"So we're not just gonna sit around here all night?" Rachel asked from the seat beside me. I smirked, we needed some action.

"What about him Rachel," Cassdy pointed to a boy standing against a parking pole smoking a weed "Dare you to get with him."

"And you mean get with him as..." I almost fell out of my seat.

"She means make him like you, then dump him." I finish for her.

"Oh, so you think this is funny? Why don't you get with him?" She said pointing in the direction of a different guy. I look over at the guy.

"No." I shrug.

"Come on, Anne. It was a dare, and it'll be the only one you never done." She was right about that, everyone always gave me the crazy crap because they knew I would do it.

"I don't know." I use my hands to add more affect.

"Anne," She was the only one that ever called me that "Please?"

"Sometimes, I swear." I mumble partially lifting out of my seat, my skirt shifting forward then flowing back with the gentle breeze.

"Where are you going?" I grabbed her by the arm.

"Rachel, those are Greasers, and they don't go for girls with long skirts and sweaters." She sends me a glare. We walk into the bathroom, lucky for us it's empty.

I start ripping the fabric shorter on my skirt, and yank off my sweater. "Anne, my mom'll kill me if I come home like this." She pulled me into this, and I don't lose dares. My skirt is now very revealing coming up slightly above my knees. And the pastel purple tank top deeply offsets my black skirt.

Rachel is wearing a medium blue tank top and a navy blue (also above her knees and a little higher up than mine) skirt.

"Who said you were going home tonight we're at Katherine's, just wait till your mom goes to work." She nods with a sly grin plastered on her face.

We walk back out of the bathrooms, and get a better look at our dares. We start to walk over, and I catch eyes with none other than The Dallas Winston. It's not like I haven't heard about him. Everyone has.

Rachel has her eyes on him, I grab her by the arm. Then pull us back around the corner if the bathroom building.

She turns to face brimmed with anger, "What?!" She whisper yelled at me.

"That guy you were going to walk up to is Dallas Winston." I breathe out as quiet as possible.

Her eyes widen, "We can still do the dare, we just need other guys." She fidgeted with her curly golden blond hair.

"Why do you need a different guy?" We started walking back to the others.

"Because he's standing to close to Dallas, I'm not taking my chances. Good or bad." Last thing I need is to get involved with a guy in a gang that has The tuffest Greaser in Tulsa in it. I've dated a few Greasers and ones in gangs are the worst.

We sit back down "I don't think anyone can pick up a guy that fast. What happened?" Cassidy glares with a satisfactory smile.

"I demand different guys." I say overreacting.

Cassidy just smirked. "No can do, dare's a dare."

"You gave her Dallas Winston, for all we know he kills girls!" She just keeping smirking.

"So, you try and lose. Or, you don't try and lose your choice." She says it way to happily, "I win either way."

"Fine. Rachel let's go." I say standing.

"I don't know." I purse my lips.

"Come on." I reach for her hand. She reluctantly takes it.

This is not going to end well.

A/N What do you think? Problems, mistakes, point them out so I can fix them. Faster plot? Slower? More detail? If I don't know I can't fix it! Also let me know who should Summer have?


End file.
